


Art and Oxygen

by verdant_fire



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Art, F/M, Ficlet, Non-Human Bella, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdant_fire/pseuds/verdant_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It strikes her sometimes how different they are, her two loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in May 2008.

It strikes her sometimes how different they are, her two loves. Edward is all smooth planes and hard beauty, the unchanging work of a master: a modern-day David, perfectly carved out of stone. Jacob is quick and vital and rough-hewn, a wood carving yet to be finished: the embodiment of ancient wildness and wide open spaces, of things that grow and change and even die, but that live on all the same.

Years later, when she is the Venus to Edward’s David, she still thinks of Jacob. Immortality hasn’t taken away her penchant for masochism, and while she knows that he’s happy now, she’s not so sure that she is. Her life in this eternal museum—or mausoleum; the similarity between the words never fails to unsettle her—is beginning to slowly suffocate her, the dust of dim millennia settling and solidifying in her lungs. She loves Edward, and she loves the Cullens; she really does. But sometimes...sometimes she just misses being able to take a deep breath.


End file.
